


Jacob's ladder

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She was the daughter of one of the richest men in town, and he was the son of one of her father's farmhands. Growing up she knew her father hated how much time she spent with those Winchester boys, but you can't help life sometimes. When he separates them, how far will Dean go to be with her? And how far is she willing to go to spend her life with Dean?





	Jacob's ladder

**Author's Note:**

> I have been inspired again. This rarely happens twice in the same week, so this is a win for me. I was inspired by a Mark Wills song, 'Jacobs ladder', which explains the title of the story. No beta, so all mistakes are mine. I also borrow part of the lyrics again, and I don't own the song. Enjoy! Also- I may or may not do a rewrite in another universe. This song is just begging to be written into a Draco Malfoy story, so keep your eyes out for that.

Trisha had grown up with Sam and Dean. They were far removed from her socially, but their father worked on her father's farm. They lived in an old clapboard house not far from her father's manor. She was as Dean liked to often tell her, born with a silver spoon in her mouth. 

 

William, her father, often warned his daughter about being seen with "Those Winchesters". He didn't want her falling for either boy. He wanted more for his daughter than having to work hard for a living. He didn't want her falling for a common man, as he often liked to refer to the Winchesters. 

 

He tried everything in his power to keep them apart, even going as far to send Trisha to an all-girls school. He made her social circle all rich people like herself, hoping one of those boys would catch her eye, hoping against hope she'd lose interest in those Winchesters. 

 

But as hard as he tried, all he did was push her further into their circle. Trisha would abandon her rich friends to go hang out with Sam and Dean, to spend nights having dinners with John and Mary rather than those her father wanted her to be seen with. She hated the rich boys in her social circle, hated the way they treated her as if her only duty was to decorate their arm. 

As the years swept by and they grew older, Trisha found herself growing closer and closer to Dean. Sam was fun, but he was like a brother to her. Dean, he was something else. Against all odds, they fell in love. Trisha wanted nothing more than to spend her life with Dean, even going as far to plead with her father for his blessing. 

 

When William found out his daughter was in love with that Winchester boy, he was furious. He locked her in her room, forbade her to leave the house and was trying to arrange a marriage for her fast. He needed someone rich, someone handsome, someone to drive the memory of Dean Winchester from her mind. 

 

But the young lovers wouldn't be deterred. Even as Trisha was locked in her room, pacing back and forth, missing her sweetheart, Dean was forming a plan with Sam to rescue her. They waited until the harvest moon was large in the sky and Dean put their plan in motion. He had given his brother a hug and said his farewells to his family, knowing that after tonight, he couldn't go back. 

 

He quietly carried the ladder around the house to Trisha's room, leaning it against the house as he made his way up to her open window. All he could think of was her brown curls and pretty brown eyes. He loved her. He didn't even care if William caught him-she was worth the risk. He knew his place, it was right beside her. Step by step into her world, head over heels for her, he wasn't going to give up without a fight. 

 

The next morning, hoping she'd finally agree to reason, William unlocked her door and the first thing he noticed was the cool breeze. As he walked to the window, he noted her absence. White hot anger spread through him as he spotted the note on the window, and the ladder leaning against the house. She'd left, disobeyed him. He swore right then and there that he'd never forgive her. Ever. 

 

Five years had passed since Trisha and Dean made their escape. Dean wasn't sure if William would be willing to forgive them, but Trisha was certain. She gestured to their daughter in the backseat, a perfect image of her and him. They pulled into the drive and walked in silence to the large house. 

Rachel glanced between her two parents as the large door opened. They were let in and walked into a large, fancy room. They waited alone for several minutes before the doors opened and someone else walked in. She knew who he was- Mama had told her stories about her Papa. And as Rachel flew across the room to her surprised grandfather, she knew things were going to change. 

 

Turns out, Trisha was right. Rachel melted her grandfather's heart on that day. Rachel loved going to see her grandparents, and they loved her. She also loved her hearing her grandpa tell that story. That special story. 

She climbed up on his lap and said, "Grandpa, can you tell me the special story?" 

Her grandfather's eyes shone as he looked down at her, "Late one night by the harvest moon your daddy climbed the ladder to your mom's room, he knew his place it was right beside her. Step by step into her world, head over heels for my little girl, and here you are- that's all matters." 

Rachel leaned into her grandfather's embrace and smiled. "Again, please? That's my favorite story." 

Rachel glanced up as she heard a chuckle from the doorway. Her papa's green eyes smiled at her as he glanced at her mama. "You know what Rachel? That's our favorite story too."


End file.
